Tell me why
by NZfulla
Summary: My first Pitch Perfect fic. Takes place after Beca quits the Bella's. Chloe wants to know why Aubrey is so harsh on Beca, but she needs to be careful how she handles the situation. She doesn't want Aubrey to blow chunks now does she. Title/rating is subject to change. Please read and review/PM me! If you like it I may continue the story. You all are awesome. An NZfulla story.


**This is just me blurting my recent thoughts into a story so... yeah... don't judge me xD Takes place sometime during the movie after Beca leaves the Bellas. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I tried my best though.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why are you being like this Aubrey, just let her back in!" Chloe practically shouted at her best-friend/co-captain.

"No! We're going to keep going _as planned_ Chloe." Aubrey said sternly. "End of story."

"Why are you so intent on keeping the set-list that isn't even yours in the first place!?" Chloe cried out in frustration.

"This isn't up for discussion Chloe!" Aubrey said, with a frown. "That's the last I want to here of this."

"You weren't keen on her in the first place, I know that. But recently you've just been going off at her non-stop! No wonder she quit!" Chloe scowled. "Our performance wasn't even as bad as you made it out to be! In fact it _was _better than originally planned! Besides the starting confusion, and you know it!"

"_Why _are we still talking about this?" Aubrey scowled back.

"Because you're being unnecessarily harsh on her! It isn't fair!" Chloe yelled.

"What isn't fair is that she messed us up Chloe! She strayed too far this time." Aubrey was visibly trying to calm herself down, so she didn't blow chunks everywhere. That would only add fuel to the fire in this argument. "We don't _need _her like everybody seems to think we do."

"We _do _need her and you know it! Why won't you just let her back in!" Chloe's voice was breaking, and Aubrey immediately glanced to her friend in concern. Her nodes surely were causing her a great deal of pain when the red-head shouted.

"Why are you being so harsh on her?! Ever since I told you about that time in the showe-..." Chloe broke off in realization and stared at her friend who had frozen in place. "Wait... Aubrey are you jealous?"

"I thought I told you that this was end of discussion." Aubrey avoided the question, but her voice was shaking ever so slightly.

"Thats it isn't it? You're jealous!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Why the hell would I be jealous Chloe?" Aubrey frowned, trying to calm the tidal wave of nerves swelling in her stomach.

"I don't know. Why would you be?" Chloe raised her eyebrows and folded her arms, staring at the fumbling blonde.

"I-I don't... I... I just..." Aubrey stumbled trying to come up with an excuse. The blonde started to choke.

"Aubrey..." Chloe's voice lowered as she stepped towards her best-friend. Even when they were arguing they still both looked out for each other and their respective issues. "Aubrey are you okay?.."

Aubrey covered her mouth with her hand, choking and trying to keep it down.

"Shh, shh. You're okay... You're okay don't stress out..." Chloe said wrapping her arms around her best friend who calmed visibly, the red-head sat them both down on a nearby couch.

It was for this reason she tried to avoid as many fights as possible with her best-friend. If they argued too much, her own unwillingness to give up the fight would cause the blonde to get stressed to the point where she might blow at any given moment.

"I... I just..." The blonde's eyes started to water.

"Shh, calm down. You're okay." Chloe soothed wrapping her arms back around her friend and patting the blonde's head. Even though she desperately wanted to get to the bottom of this popular topic of discussion, she had to focus on the task at hand.

"...I-I'm sorry..." Aubrey mumbled into her friend's hair. For a second Chloe almost didn't believe her ears, Aubrey Posen _never _apologized.

"I'm sorry Chloe..." There it was again. Chloe had to stop herself from going and getting her ears tested right then and there.

"I-I... I just... I didn't like the idea of her taking you away from me... It's been you and me forever and..." Aubrey choked and Chloe patted her head again. The blonde sniffed.

Chloe didn't even realize the blonde was crying until she felt the tears on her shirt.

"I guess I... I didn't want to lose you..." Aubrey admitted slowly.

"If I didn't have you... There would be no Chloe and Aubrey..." Aubrey swallowed thickly. "There'd just be Aubrey, and then there'd be Chloe and Beca."

"And with just Aubrey... there wouldn't be anybody to show everyone else that there is a different side to me than just the bossy, uptight mean Bella co-captain who projectile vomits when she's stressed..." Aubrey broke off with a sniff.

"...You don't need me to be great Aubrey..." Chloe spoke after a while. "You're great the way you are. You just need to... loosen the reigns once in a while..."

Aubrey nodded and then there was silence as the two girls just embraced each other, comforting each other.

"I didn't understand why at first..." The blonde began in a steadier voice after a while, when she was calm once again. Chloe turned her head to look at her friend. "But I think I do now..."

"Didn't understand what?" Chloe prompted gently.

"Why I also despised... the idea of somebody else..." Aubrey took a deep breathe and Chloe started stroking the girl's hair again to give her support. "...In your arms like this..."

Chloe froze in surprise for a second, she'd never told Aubrey that she'd always played for both teams, even though they'd shared every other secret with each other. She also never mentioned that she'd had feelings for Aubrey ever since Chloe had heard her sing for the first time.

The redhead quickly resumed stroking the hair of her best-friend so a to try not to give away her thoughts.

"Why might that be?.." Chloe spoke quietly.

The blonde shakily looked up at the red head's face slowly, to search for some kind of reaction. Seeing no negative ones, Aubrey swallowed quickly and leaned forward slowly, and ever so slightly.

Chloe's heart felt like it was going out of control and she was sure Aubrey could hear it. The same went for Aubrey's heart, but for once the blonde wasn't having to force down her lunch at the same time so it wouldn't go everywhere.

Neither girl knew who started it but suddenly the distance between the two was closed, and their lips were locked in a passionate embrace. Both of them trying to convey unspoken words to each other.

When they finally broke apart after what seemed like forever, they were both out of breath.

"Wow..."Aubrey murmured seemingly stunned. She also felt elated, although it had nothing to do with the lack of oxygen.

"How long?.." Chloe asked also seemingly dazed.

"I guess... since I heard you sing for the first time. Although I didn't really understand my feelings until Beca came along and I realized I could lose you..." Aubrey mumbled, flushing slightly.

Chloe blinked, and a wide smile broke onto her face.

"As cool and interesting as Beca is, I still think I'd rather have you." Chloe smiled and kissed Aubrey's nose, causing said girl to blush more. The the red-head glanced at the blonde. "You _will _let her back in won't you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Aubrey!" Chloe frowned.

"If she properly apologizes then I'll consider it..." Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully. "Now that I know she won't steal you from me."

"Good girl." Chloe relaxed and smiled.

"As much as I'd love to cuddle with you forever and ever, I'm afraid we have a Bella rehearsal to get to." Aubrey stretched and got up off the couch.

"Aww, c'mon." Chloe pouted. "I was just getting comfortable."

Aubrey sighed with a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"If you're a good girl and come now I'll end practice early so we can be lazy afterwards." Aubrey smiled.

"Aubrey Posen?" Chloe gasped dramatically. "Ending practice _early_ so she can cuddle with her girlfriend? Well thats something I never thought I'd see."

"Be quiet you." Aubrey rolled her eyes and helped the red-head get up with a grin. "And who said anything about girlfriend? I was never asked out by anybody."

"Fine then." Chloe huffed, getting on one knee in an overly dramatic way. "Aubrey Posen, would you do yourself a favor and go out with me?"

"Thats one way to do it I suppose." Aubrey couldn't help but laugh.

"So is that a yes then?" Chloe grinned.

"Nope." Aubrey smirked walking away.

"Aubrey!" Chloe protested getting up and following her.

"If you insist then." Aubrey laughed turning to face the pouting red-head and kissing her softly. "Now hurry up, or we'll be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Chloe pouted, before smirking at Aubrey. "I was just admiring the view."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and swatted her lightly on the arm.

"C'mon. Let's go see if Beca has decided to apologize or not." The blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"So you'll let her back in?" Chloe asked with a smile. "We _do _need her."

"We shall see." Aubrey said walking down the hallway, hand in hand with her best-friend/co-captain/now girlfriend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So what did you think? My first Pitch Perfect story so please be nice :) Please revier and/or PM me! I'd love to hear from you awesome people who read this through to the end. Love you all! Stay frosty.**

**-NZfulla**


End file.
